


Baby

by My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: And these two idiots being idiots, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Kiera the Superpup, just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold/pseuds/My_Heart_Is_Not_Cold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat wakes up to Kara saying "Good morning baby" and then proceeds to explain why Kara can't call her 'baby'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercatFanatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercatFanatic/gifts).



> Hii!!! So this is the first time I post here, or anywhere really, so please be gentle. :3
> 
> This came from a conversation me and SupercatFanatic (who basically forced me to post it, how rude) had about who would be called 'baby' in this relationship (By the way, this is totally your birthday gift, babe)
> 
> So... that's it, yeah. I hope you like it.

Cat was awaken by an unidentified noise in the room, followed by a strangled sigh as the body next to hers stretched the sleep away. She felt the bed dip and thought Kara was going to get out of bed, but a few seconds later the covers were pulled slightly as Kara sat up.  
  
"Good morning baby, you look so pretty when you wake up. I love you." Kara's voice said, entirely too chipper for that time of the day, as always.  
  
Cat rolled her eyes. "Kara, how many times have I told you not to call me bab-" Cat said turning around to look at her wife, who was looking at her with a funny expression, she stopped herself when she saw Kara was holding Kiera the dog in front of her. "And you were talking to the dog."  
  
Kara laughed and leaned in to kiss Cat good morning. "The dog," Kara said softly against Cat's lips. "Has a name."  
  
Cat sat up when Kara leaned back, and rested against the headboard. "Yes dear, but seeing as it is a stupid name, I'm choosing to ignore it."  
  
Kara raised an eyebrow. "You called me that for two years." Cat pursed her lips to contain a smirk. "And why is it that I can't call you baby but you can call _me_ baby."  
  
"Oh please," Cat said with a flick of her fingers. "I never call you baby."  
  
Kara just continued to stare at Cat and Cat rolled her eyes.  
  
"Because, _Kiera_ ," Cat started pointedly and Kara rolled her eyes at the name; the dog making an excited noise on Kara's lap at hearing her name. "I am a successful, and powerful, and rich, and hot forty-two year old business woman."  
  
Kara let out a little snigger. "Really? Forty-two? That's what you're going with?" She asked slightly amused.  
  
"It's the truth!"  
  
Kara raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Cat, we're married, I've seen your birth certificate."  
  
Cat shrugged.  
  
"I also know you didn't have your twenty-six year old son at sixteen." Kara added flatly.  
  
Cat sighed. "Fine!" She said reluctantly. "But I won't go higher than forty-seven." She added.  
  
Kara couldn't hold back the smile spreading on her lips or the laugh bubbling in her throat. "I love you!" She said leaning to kiss Cat again.  
  
"Yes, dear, I know." Cat said dismissively, but kissing Kara heartily. "But don't interrupt me, please, I'm making a point." Cat pushed Kara lightly and the younger blonde giggled. "As I was saying." She continued and Kara nodded, waiting for her to continue. "I am a successful, and powerful, and rich, and hot forty-seven year old business woman," Kara laughed again but Cat continued as if she didn't hear it. "And you are" Cat gestured to Kara -Kara who was sitting crisscrossed on the bed, making her impossibly short star-spangled shorts show off even more of her legs, and who's red Wonder Woman tank top had rolled up, exposing most of her lower back and midsection, a sight Cat appreciated very much- and the woman smiled brightly, smirking when Cat couldn't take her eyes off of her body to finish the sentence.  
  
"A midlife crisis trophy wife?" Kara offered jokingly.  
  
Cat hummed distractedly, bottom lip trapped between her teeth, and Kara laughed.  
  
"Eyes up here, _Ms Grant_." She teased.  
  
Cat rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight the fond smile forming in her face as she looked up at her wife, who had the Sunny Danvers signature sunshine-bright smile directed towards her, making her dimples pop in her cheeks.  
  
"You know, I am more than just a hot piece of ass." Kara said as she finally released the squirming tiny dog, letting her jump around freely on the California king sized bed, and turned a little bit more towards Cat.  
  
Cat reached out a hand to touch Kara's waist. "It's really hard to see that, dear." She said rubbing her hand down Kara's lower back. "And I was going to say 'millennial trophy wife'."  
  
Kara laughed. "Of course you were."  
  
“I’m too old and too important to have a midlife crisis, dear.” Cat remarked. “And surely I would have chosen a less high-maintenance midlife crisis than someone who eats ten thousand calories a day and likes to save the world for fun.”  
  
Kara’s smile widened so much her eyes crinkled and she scrunched up her nose cutely.  
  
That’s when Kiera the dog jumped on Cat’s lap. She scrunched up her face and pushed the tiny dog away, pointlessly, since Kiera thought it was a fun play and jumped on Cat again. She made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat and glared at the dog, and then up at Kara, who was watching the two with her smile still firmly in place.  
  
"Kara, will you please get this thing away from me?" Cat ordered drily.  
  
"Come on, Cat. She likes you." Kara teased, but gathered the dog in her arms anyways.  
  
Cat scoffed. "Well, the feeling is not mutual."  
  
Kara laughed. "Sure it's not." She said unimpressed.  
  
Cat's snappy comment was interrupted by a loud growling coming from Kara's stomach, making the younger blonde blush while Cat bit down a smile.  
  
"Come on, Supergirl, let's get you fed." Cat teased patting Kara on the leg and climbing out of bed, followed by Kara, with Kiera in her arms.  
  
The three of them were almost out of the bedroom door when Cat looked up at Kara and smirked. "You know, if you play your cards right, I can show you later just how much of a hot piece of ass I think you are." She said almost casually, giving Kara a sharp slap on said ass. Kara let out a strangled yelp, with a sharp intake of breath, and Cat's smirk widened. "Baby." She added before leaving the room.  
  
Kara nearly dropped the dog on the floor, and she had to float a little bit to make sure her knees wouldn't give out. She swallowed hard before floating after Cat towards the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Cat totally hates the dog.
> 
> Kiera the Superpup may or may not be based on Melissa's dog Milli, but we'll never know (we do, and she was)
> 
> So this is part of a series I want to make of them being disgustingly adorable and fluffy with the addition of the rest of the Superfamily (and Kiera the Superpup, of course).  
> I don't totally know how to use this so I might have done something wrong, fingers crossed that I didn't.
> 
> Anyways,  
> Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it, I already love all of you. Have a nice week.


End file.
